Dealing with Love
by Tamer of Light
Summary: Rukato. Life has been hard for Rika Nonaka since day one. From her model mother and her countless number of boyfriends to the stuck-up bullies at school, how love found its way into her ridiculously messy life, she'll never know.
1. Feelings

Hey everyone! This is my third fanfic story and my second story of my "Gogglehead Love" Series. I know I said in "Eternal Memories" story that Daikari would come first but I don't have an exact idea for that couple yet. So Rukato is coming up first. BTW, this story is similar to "How To Deal."  
  
P.S. I'm using English names for this!! Cause I'm kind of stupid...  
  
P.P.S. This story takes place after the Season's finale. Rika and Takato are also best friends.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I WISH I DID, BUT I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DEALING WITH LOVE  
  
Chapter One  
  
No such thing as True Love  
  
Rika Nonaka, also known as "The Digimon Queen" was walking to school. Since Rika was the daughter of the famous model, Rumiko Nonaka (is that right?) she obviously attended a rich private all-girls school named Kagurazaka Girls Academy. She was sort of a loner at school due to her attitude.  
  
She had left the house earlier again because her mother had brought another one of her idiotic boyfriends (making it up!). But Rika knew that he would be "let go" soon because of her.  
  
Rika was walking slowly and then she passed the famous Matsuki bakery. She noticed that the goggleheaded boy known as Takato was running away from the red dinosaur a.k.a Guilmon. His digimon loved bread like no other being on earth. Guilmon could smell bread a mile away.  
  
Rika laughed when she saw that Takato had tripped and crashed into Guilmon. She continued on her way to school.  
  
Mrs. Nonaka had continued with her usual talk about how Rika should get a boyfriend and not be so obsessed with Digimon. She thought they were just ink on cards.  
  
Rika just couldn't help wonder if she would ever find love. Rika didn't notice where she was walking and bumped into Jeri. Jeri was one of the Digimon Tamers and Rika's closest friends. (not sure if this is true... if not, I'm making it up!)  
  
"Morning Rika!" Jeri smiled.  
  
"Hey Jeri" Rika said. She noticed Jeri wasn't carrying around her sock puppet.  
  
"Hey where's your sock puppet?" Rika asked. Jeri was one of the few people Rika was nice to.  
  
"Oh! He's at home. Figured that it wouldn't be a good first impression if I brought it." Jeri replied. She was attending Rika's school because her parents wanted her to go to a good school.  
  
"I see. Wanna walk with me?" Rika offered.  
  
"Okay!" Jeri said cheerfully.  
  
They walked and talked about normal things until Rika was so caught up in their conversation that she bumped to someone. Rika was pissed and was going to sock them.  
  
Rika stood up and was about to yell but she saw it was Takato. She blushed pink.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, Gogglehead?!?" Rika yelled. "You better have a good reason!"  
  
"School! I'm late cause Guilmon wanted extra bread for his breakfast!" Takato panted.  
  
"Well then move it since you don't have the time to get a black eye from me!" Rika shouted.  
  
Jeri giggled.  
  
"Thanks Rika-chan! See you later!" Takato shouted back.  
  
Rika blushed but was angry at the same time.  
  
Jeri giggled again. "I saw that look Rika"  
  
"What look?"  
  
"You were blushing when Takato was here!" Jeri laughed.  
  
"I WAS NOT!!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
This conversation continued until they reached the school. The popular girls were crowding around each other pointing at Jeri. They were obviously wondering who Jeri was because no one hung around Rika. Because hanging around Rika Nonaka was like committing suicide.  
  
Rika and Jeri ignored this and walked into class.  
  
***  
  
Rika was walking home when she ran into Takato.  
  
"Hi Rika!" Takato said calmly not remembering Rika's promise.  
  
"Hey Gogglehead" Rika slowly raised up her left sleeve of her broken heart shirt.  
  
Takato noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling Takato?" Rika asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because Rika-chan, I have another reason to escape from you." Takato smiled.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"GUILMON IS ALREADY BEATING ME UP FOR MORE BREAD!!!" Takato shouted running away from the Ice Queen. He ran like a bullet shot out from a gun to escape Rika.  
  
Rika was pissed. She had been looking forward to this all day. She shrugged and continued walking home.  
  
Rika walked up to the front door and was greeted by her grandmother. Of all of Rika's family members, her grandmother was the only one that Rika had respect for. Her grandmother understood Rika and her feelings.  
  
"Hello.." Rika grumbled.  
  
Mrs. Nonaka smiled. She usually expected this attitude when Rika didn't beat anyone every school. "How was your day, Rika?"  
  
"Just peachy." Rika muttered.  
  
Mrs. Nonaka replied. "Well I have some food in the fridge if you want some. I have to go to the bakery today to get bread."  
  
"Mind if I come along? Takato will be expecting me." Rika smirked.  
  
Mrs. Nonaka smiled. "I guess Takato was suppose to be the victim today?"  
  
Rika nodded and ran into the kitchen to grab an appled and then walked with her grandmother.  
  
***  
  
Takato was in the bakery helping his mom with the baking. He had already fed Guilmon and so the bread monster was asleep in his room.  
  
Takato sat down and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder if I should tell Rika... I have feelings for her but she doesn't believe in love like I do. I guess I'll just have to show her.'  
  
Takato sat in his chair silently, waiting for the next customer.  
  
Then Mrs. Nonaka walked in with an angry Rika not far behind. Mrs. Nonaka smiled and greeted him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Takato. How is business?"  
  
Takato bowed politely. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Business is great!"  
  
"Hello Gogglehead!" Rika mumbled angrily.  
  
Takato smiled. "Come to give me a beating huh?"  
  
Rika started raising her sleeve when she was interrupted.  
  
"Wanna go to watch Tomb Raider 2?" Takato asked.  
  
Rika smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Okay I'll see you at 6, k?" Takato asked.  
  
Rika nodded and sat down in a chair waiting for Mrs. Nonaka.  
  
Rika thought about what a mess her life was.  
  
'I don't get why mom has to bring home a boyfriend every month. Can't she see they're only after her money and her looks? Then there's the problem with my grandmother. I think she is sick even if she doesn't want to tell me. I know it because she's been acting very strange lately. My last problem--Takato Matsuki. I know I have these weird feelings for him but I have no clue on what they are. Oh damn! What's a girl to do!'  
  
Rika sighed and then stood up to go look for her grandmother. She was interrupted by a laugh. Curiously, Rika followed the sound to Takato. He was sitting on a chair watching tv. Being the Digimon fan that he is, he was of course watching Digimon. Apparently Davis was doing something stupid again. (no offense to Davis but he does really dumb things)  
  
Rika smiled. "I see you're still a loyal Digimon fan, huh?"  
  
Takato fell off his chair at the sudden voice and turned around to see Rika standing in the doorway.  
  
Rika chuckled.  
  
Then Takato smiled his innocent goofy smile. "Heh... You're still here huh?"  
  
Rika nodded and sat down next to him.  
  
***  
  
Takato walked to Rika's house in his usual clothes-- Grey shorts, blue sweatshirt, and yellow goggles.  
  
He rung the doorbell and the door was opened by an elderly lady.  
  
Takato bowed. "Good evening, Mrs. Nonaka!"  
  
"Ah. Here to see, Rika, eh?" Seiko smiled.  
  
Takato nodded.  
  
Seiko replied. "Please come in and wait while I call her for you."  
  
Takato walked in and sat on the couch.  
  
Seiko walked upstairs and called Rika.  
  
Later Rika ran downstairs and greeted Takato. "Hey Gogglehead! Let's go!"  
  
Takato nodded and waved good-bye to Rika's grandmother.  
  
The two walked out the door and walked to the movie theater.  
  
Seiko thought to herself. 'Looks like Rika has fallen in love... Even though she won't admit it, I see a sparkle in Rika's eyes whenever Takato is around. When that pompous Ryo is here, she doesn't have a sparkle but a firey flame in her eyes.'  
  
She smiled and continued upstairs to go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rika and Takato had come out of the theater after the movie and were heading towards McDonald's to buy some food. To both, this was just a normal day of friends hanging out. But Rika knew that it unbelievable that her, the Digimon Queen, was actually friends with a boy. She enjoyed spending time with her friend and didn't mind it at all when the Gogglehead was a klutz or was nervous all the time.  
  
"Hello?? Rika! Earth to the Digimon Queen!" Takato waved a hand in front of the redhead.  
  
"Huh?" Rika snapped out of her trance.  
  
Takato smiled. "Wow! For a minute there, I thought I lost you!"  
  
Rika grinned. "Whatever Gogglehead! Let's get something to eat already."  
  
Takato nodded and lined up to buy a meal.  
  
***  
  
Takato walked Rika home and waved good-bye before heading home.  
  
"Wait!" Takato shouted as Rika was opening the door. "I forgot to do something!"  
  
He ran to Rika and kissed her on the lips. Surprisingly, Rika returned it and then Takato broke it and ran off before Rika could sock him.  
  
Rika was in shock.  
  
"I guess you enjoyed, eh?" a voice said.  
  
Rika turned around to see her yellow-tailed digimon, Renamon standing behind her.  
  
Rika blushed and quickly said. "NO! Of course not! That stupid Gogglehead ran off before I could kick his ass!"  
  
Renamon chuckled. "Yeah right."  
  
Rika ignored her last remark and marched into the house.  
  
Rika climbed into bed and began thinking. 'I wonder if I'm in love or not. No! I can't be! My life is already difficult enough. But I can't help but wonder. When Takato kissed me, I felt this warmth and I know I returned the kiss. *sighs* Loving him is just making my life more harder.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Ryo's voice: Hey everyone! Ryo Akiyama here! Dude.I'm not pompous besides I'm the Digimon King afterall. Anyways is Rika truly in love or is it her imagination? Takato likes her, huh? Or is it love?  
  
These questions answered in next time's "Dealing with Love": Doubts!  
  
NO FLAMES ONLY SUGGESTIONS!! CHAPTER 2 when 5+ reviews!! 


	2. Doubts

I'm really sorry to any Ryo fans that I offended for bashing Ryo! I didn't know that was considered bashing! Anyways here's the next chapter! And, if you read Chapter 10 of my "Eternal Memories", that "job" is still up for grabs! You need to e-mail me first if you want to work with me. You have to have written a good story with battles and having an AiM screen name is required! The person will help me write battles and write some parts of the story. KEYWORD: SOME! So I am the one that practically writes the whole thing! E-mail first!  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO! I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON, YET!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Dealing with Love"  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Doubts  
  
Rika woke up the next morning and was lying in her bed thinking about the kiss. 'Argh! I am going to kill Gogglehead today! I can't get that stupid kiss out of my head! ' Rika clenched her fist in anger.  
  
Suddenly, her grandmother appeared in the doorway.  
  
Seiko smiled. "Good morning Rika. Are you going to stay in today?"  
  
Rika replied respectfully. "No. I'll be out later. Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I might make a stop at the Matsuki bakery to make a visit to Mrs.Matsuki." Her grandmother replied calmly.  
  
Rika nodded and wrapped herself in her blankets.  
  
Mrs. Nonaka walked out of her room and shut the door.  
  
Rika continued her thoughts. 'Should I just come out and ask Goggle Boy if he likes me? Argh! These feelings are hard enough to figure out, but why do I even let myself listen to them? I'll ask him later when we meet at the park.'  
  
Rika walked to her closet and changed into her broken heart t-shirt and blue jeans with the brown belt and her deck of cards.  
  
She walked downstairs and saw that she was alone at home. 'I guess mom's at another one of her photo shoots. I don't even get why she bothers taking to those stupid photographers! When pigs fly, I'll go there! She should know by now that I'm not interested in becoming a model like her! Sometimes I wonder if she really loves me or just loves the fact that I'm "pretty" like her!'  
  
Rika closed the door to the house and walked to the "famous" park where the Tamers usually met.  
  
Rika saw that Kenta and Kazu were playing the card game. Jeri and Henry were talking to each other under some trees. Ryo was standing against a tree, watching the card game. Then there stood Takato. He was sitting by himself in a tree and was sketching. The digimon were either standing near their Tamers or playing Tag with Calumon and Guilmon.  
  
Rika smiled mischievously. 'This is my chance to get him for that kiss!'  
  
Rika quietly crept up the tree and then she climbed up it to a branch next to Takato's.  
  
She yelled aloud. "HEY GOGGLEHEAD!!"  
  
Takato yelped in surprise and fell off his branch and landed in a bush. While Rika was on the floor, crying and laughing, the others who were also laughing ran to see if Takato was okay. Renamon who was near by, suppressed the need to chuckle.  
  
Takato walked out of the bush, rubbing his head. "Oww... Thanks a lot Rika!"  
  
Rika replied in between laughs. "No problem, Gogglehead!"  
  
Guilmon asked. "Are you okay, Takatomon?"  
  
Takato smiled and nodded. Rika looked at him confused. 'Why is he smiling when he just fell out of a tree?'  
  
Rika asked suspiciously. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
The others looked at Takato and were wondering the same thing.  
  
Takato snickered. "Oh no reason." He walked back into the bush and came out with his hands behind back. "It's just this." And with that last line, he took out his hand and revealed a water balloon.  
  
Before she could escape, Takato threw at her face. Rika was letting out steam. The others were on the ground laughing. Then Takato pulled out a bucket and threw one at everyone.  
  
Takato ran to hide behind some other trees. The others were pissed, so they went to look in the bush for the balloons but found none.  
  
Takato yelled. "I knew you guys would look for them so I hid them in different places, in case Rika would get revenge on me!"  
  
Ryo noted. "Who knew Goggle Boy would be so smart."  
  
The others nodded in response and were met by balloons thrown at them. Takato ran away laughing again.  
  
This time, the others just ran straight for Takato. Then they all had a water balloon fight. Rika was mainly focusing on Takato.  
  
By the end of the day, everyone went home soaking wet, even the Digimon.  
  
Calumon giggled. "That was fun! Let's do it again!!"  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Henry groaned. "I don't think I ever want to see another water balloon as long as I live."  
  
Terriermon snickered. "Are you sure about that?" He was sitting on Henry's head.  
  
"What are you--" Henry asked. But then he didn't finish before Terriermon smashed a water balloon in his face.  
  
The others laughed loudly again and looked at Henry's face.  
  
Henry shouted angrily. "TERRIERMON!!!!"  
  
Terriermon being smart, jumped off before Henry could snatch him and ran towards their house.  
  
Henry shouted as he was chasing Terriermon. "When I get you, I AM GOING TO HANG YOUR EARS ON A CLOTHESLINE AND LEAVE YOU IN THE SUN!!!!!!!"  
  
Terriermon shouted back, laughing. "Momentai, Henry! It was only ONE balloon!!"  
  
Henry continued running after his little rabbit friend.  
  
The others laughed as they watched the chase scene. Afterwards, they split up separately, to walk to their own home.  
  
***  
  
Rika was in her room, thinking about what happened the previous day. 'Wow. Yesterday was fun. I wonder how I feel about Takato. I have this weird feeling that I like him or something. Maybe it might even be love. NO! How can I be saying those things!! I like Takato and all but it's not possible, that me, the Digimon Queen, to fall in love! ARGH!! I HAVE TO GET RID OF THESE THOUGHTS!'  
  
Renamon who was nearby was watching her Tamer with interest. It was definitely obvious that Rika was in love with the Gogglehead. She knew it because when Rika wasn't around, Renamon would talk to her grandmother about these things and more. She knew the signs and it was true. But Renamon didn't know if Takato felt the same way. She decided to keep quiet about this issue, because she knew that Rika would turn ugly if she knew that Renamon knew.  
  
Renamon jumped off the roof and wandered around the city.  
  
Rika was sleeping in her bed and she was also having a nightmare.  
  
(dream)  
  
Takato smiled. "I know you have feelings for me, Rika."  
  
"What are you talking about Gogglehead?" Rika asked.  
  
Takato replied. "You know what I mean. I can see it in your eyes. But I don't love you, I love Jeri. And that's the way it's going to be." He turned around and left.  
  
Rika yelled. "NOO! Come back, Takato!!"  
  
(dream ends)  
  
"Rika? Rika? Wake up!" Rika's grandmother shook her.  
  
"Huh?" Rika woke up, in a sweat.  
  
"Are you okay? I heard you shaking and tossing." Mrs. Nonaka asked concerned.  
  
"No. I'm alright. It was just a nightmare. It's okay." Rika assured.  
  
Seiko was unsure but nodded and left Rika's room.  
  
Rika was having doubts about feeling the way she felt around Takato. 'I CAN'T love him, he'll just hurt me and leave me to be with Jeri. I can't do this.'  
  
Rika pulled up her comforter and went back to sleep.  
  
Renamon could only think of one thing, as she stood in the doorway. 'Uh- oh."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
I know I kind of did the OOC thing but I couldn't help it. I can't be mean in stories. I always make people nice.. Don't know why. Anyways I think what you meant was OOC not OCC, right? Anyways I'm sorry if this chapter is too short!  
  
Wow! What a water fight! Does Rika really want to ignore her feelings about Takato just because she doesn't want to get hurt and just because of a nightmare? Find out next time on "Dealing with Love!"  
  
GOAL: 12+ reviews!! 


	3. Advice

I can't take it anymore!! YOU know what? FINE! This fanfic is going to be a little OOC in Rika's part!! NO FLAMES, ONLY SUGGESTIONS!!! Anyways I'm starting to question if I should even write a Taiora since I don't really like Tai and the fact that I've never read one besides the stories with mixed couples like Digimon 03: Endgame. Anyways after I finish this story, I will begin working on Rukato along with Anthony1 since NO ONE has volunteered to help with battle scenes and etc. Now enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON SO DON'T SUE ME!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**"Dealing with Love"**

Chapter 3 

ADVICE 

Rika was taking a walk in the park and was currently taking a breather. She had to get out of the house because her mother was home and she was on a rampage about how Rika should go to a photo shoot. Renamon was watching her Tamer closely as usual, amused that Rika had managed to escape her mother's clutches. 

Rika was beginning to wonder if she made a mistake with her decision- Ignoring Takato so that she wouldn't have to face her feelings for him. 

Rika ignored that thought that had crossed her mind. She knew she was right. Having feelings for Goggles would only make her feel strange around him and make her life worse than it already was. Besides, she knew his heart already belonged to Jeri. 

As Rika was walking she noticed that Takato was sitting on a bench, looking down at his hands. 

"Hey Gogglehead!" 

Takato looked up to the person that called him his nickname. It was Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen. 

Takato wiped his face of any tears and quickly noted something. "Sorry Rika! I'm not wearing my goggles!" 

Rika apologized. "Sorry. It's a habit." 

Takato nodded and resumed looking down at his shoes. 

"So what's wrong, Takato?" 

Takato was surprised that she actually said his name and looked at her. There was a look of concern in her eyes. "Nothing!" 

"Oh please! You expect me to believe that?" Rika asked. 

Takato sighed. "Well there's this girl I really like, 'Rika…' but I don't know if she likes me back. She is really pretty and is caring too, but I guess… I'm scared to tell her my true feelings." 

_'Oh brother… It could only be Puppet Girl.'_ "Since I'm your friend, Gogglehead. I'll give some advice." 

Takato looked up at his beloved's face. 

Rika continued. "Why don't you spend some time with her and try to tell her? If you don't tell her than you'll never know if you could have had a great relationship. I heard this quote from my grandmother the other day.   
"_It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return. But what is more painful is to love and never find the courage to let that person know how you feel._" So I guess you should tell her before it's too late." 

Takato smiled. Rika felt some color come to her cheeks but turned away quickly. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around. 

Takato smiled. "Thanks, Rika. I needed that!" 

"Come on, Gogglehead! I'm your friend, but don't go all mushy on me! And if you ever tell anyone about this, you won't need to worry about telling this mystery girl your feelings cause you won't have any teeth to say anything! Got it?" Rika clenched her fist. 

Takato smiled. "Okay. So, Queenie's back, eh?" 

"Takato… Rika began raising her left sleeve. "What have I told you about calling me that?" 

Takato gulped and stated quickly. "To run away like the wind because you're going to give me more bruises than I can count!" And with those last words, Takato sped off to keep the skin color he still had. 

Rika raced after him. Meanwhile, back at Guilmon's shed, Guilmon had just awoken. 

Guilmon asked in that childish voice. "Takatomon? I'm hungry." 

He looked around for his Tamer, but instead found Renamon in a tree. "Hi Renamon! Have you seen Takatomon?" 

Renamon nodded and pointed to the brown and red blurs. 

Guilmon giggled. "Oh! Takatomon's playing Tag with Rika?" 

"Yes, Guilmon." The yellow-tailed fox said. 

*** 

"Takatomon, do you have any bread?" Guilmon asked hungrily. 

Takato wasn't paying much attention to his red dinosaur partner. He was too busy looking at his bruises. He had tripped over a rock somewhere in the park and Rika who had followed him, tripped and landed on top of him. Then she started beating him, but Takato could have sworn he saw Rika blush. 

Takato counted 5 bruises on body. Takato thought he had gotten away easy because the Digimon Queen had given him more than that before. 

"Takato…" Guilmon tapped his Tamer, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh?" 

Guilmon asked again. "Do you have bread?" 

"Oh sure. Here, boy. " Takato tossed him a bag of day old bread. 

Guilmon dove into the bag with delight. Takato laughed a little at the sight of his digimon's behavior. 

Takato sat back leaning against a tree, thinking. ' _(sighs) Rika, what would you say you're the mystery girl? Maybe I should follow her advice. It was Rika's advice after all._' 

Takato stood up and brushed his clothes. Guilmon, who had finished the bread, followed his friend. 

Takato had decided to ask his best friend about his situation. 

Finally, the two arrived at their destination. 

Mr. Wong opened the door and greeted Takato. "Hello, Takato. I guess you're here to see Henry? I was just about to leave anyway." 

Takato nodded and signaled Guilmon to come in. 

Takato walked to Henry's room and opened the door. 

Henry was on the computer and Takato saw that his friend's rabbit digimon wasn't with him. 

"Hey Henry!" Takato smiled cheerfully. 

Henry turned around and said. "Hi Takato!" 

"Where's Terriermon?" Takato asked. 

Henry laughed. "Suzy is playing dress up with him in her room with Lopmon." 

In one of the other rooms, the best friends heard a yell. "HENRY!!! HELP ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE ANYMORE!!!!!!! AAH!!" " 

Princess Pwetty Pants! Come back!" 

The guys laughed. 

"So, why are you here, Takato?" Henry asked. 

Takato said nervously. "I need some advice. Love Advice to be exact." 

"Rika?" Henry smirked. 

Takato blushed furiously. "No! Alright, fine. Yes, Rika." 

Henry laughed. "I KNEW it!" 

"Knew what?" Terriermon asked from the door. Henry asked curiously. "How'd you escape?" 

"Oh that? I had your D-Arc awhile ago, so I threw it on her bed and she ran to get it while I escaped her!" Terriermon shrugged. 

"Terriermon!" Henry ran to get his digivice back. 

"So… why are you here?" The white and green bunny asked. 

Takato sighed. "To get some love advice." 

"Oh, Rika?" 

Takato screamed in frustration. "Does EVERYONE know that I like HER?" 

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious, ya know? With the blushing and the spending time together thing?" Terriermon stated. 

Takato sighed and sat down on Henry's bed. 

Just then, Henry came in. "So what are we talking about again?" 

Terriermon filled him in. "Oh, just Takato wanting to get hitched with Rika." 

"Terriermon!" This time it was Takato who shouted. "I see." 

"By the way, Henry, how's you get your D-arc back?" Terriermon asked. 

Henry smirked. "I told Suzy you would spend some "quality time" with her tomorrow." "Aw, man!" 

Takato yelled again impatiently. "Can we get back to me and MY problems, please?" 

Terriermon grinned. "Momentai, Takato. You have all the time in the world to get it on with the Digimon Queen!" 

"Terriermon, shut up!" Takato said. 

Henry laughed. "Ok. So you LOVE Rika, just come out and tell her!" 

Takato blushed. "Are YOU insane, Henry?" 

"Why not? What's the worst she could do, besides permanently paralyzing your body and breaking your heart?" Terriermon stated. 

"Terriermon! You're not helping!!" Henry snapped. 

Terriermon smirked. "Momentai, Henry! Or do you need me to call Jeri to come over?" 

Henry blushed crimson. Takato and Terriermon shared a laugh. 

Takato smiled. "I asked Rika for advice, you know? And after our chat, I ended up with bruises all over me." 

"Wow! I thought she'd give you a kiss instead, but I guess she didn't figure it out yet." Terriermon chuckled. 

Henry sat in the computer chair. "Just tell her or else she'll be taken away before you know it!" 

Terriermon laughed. "Yeah, it's not like Ryo's going to kidnap Rika and then elope with her in Vegas. 

Takato looked down sadly. Henry dragged Terriermon into the hallway and yelled at him. Then he came back in and returned to sitting in his chair. 

Henry patted his friend. "As my bunny friend would say, Momentai Takato! I'm sure she likes you too. You just have to tell her, okay?" 

"Okay. Anyways thanks Henry for the advice and the laugh. I needed it. Oh and say bye to Terriermon for me!" Takato said. 

Takato was just about to open the door, when he heard a small explosion. 

"You don't need to, Takato! I'm right here!" Terriermon popped out of the closet. 

Henry was frustrated. "How did you get out? I locked you in there!" 

"Momentai, Henry! I didn't destroy the door, see?" Terriermon lifted up the door that had broken off. 

"Crap! My parents are going to kill me when they see this!" 

Takato smiled and gestured Guilmon to follow. 

"Bye Henry! Bye Terriermon! Oh and by the way, Takatomon will pay you back the bread I ate!" The red dinosaur said. 

Takato slapped his forehead. "Guilmon, did you eat all their bread?" 

"No." Guilmon shook his head innocently. 

"When we get home, I think we should to get you on a diet, boy." Takato said as they were walking home. 

Guilmon was confused. "What's a diet, Takatomon?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jeri's voice**: Will Takato ever tell Rika his feelings and will he follow his friends' advice? Will Guilmon want to go on a diet? Find out next time on "Dealing with Love!" 

Well! I finally did chapter 3! Anyways, no flames only suggestions! I know his chapter was kind of longer than the others, but in this one I was mainly focusing on Takato. Anyways I hope Rika was mean enough! No Chapter 4 until I get 16 reviews! ARIGATO!! R & R! ^^ 


	4. A Heart to Heart Chat

Wow, 16 reviews already! Soon, I'm going to have to update my stories once every week cause school's starting next week, and I still have yet to start Taiora and the SEQUEL. Oh yeah, I just realized that this story was suppose to take place in America… So this is BEFORE they go to America. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!! 

Okay here's the story! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Dealing with Love **

Chapter 4 

Feelings Revealed 

Rika had decided to take her extra time after school to go to some of the local card stores and look around. She was walking alone as usual and Renamon was watching from the shadows. 

After a few weeks, Rika had successfully tamed her feelings for Takato. As she had just walked in, she bumped into someone. She was about to snap at the person but saw that it was none other than Gogglehead. 

"Hi Rika!" Takato smiled. 

Rika replied. "So what are you doing here, Goggles?" 

"Getting some more cards." Takato happily replied as he looked at his Digimon cards. (A/N: After MaloMyotismon's defeat, people started making game cards of Digimon! The Digidestined do not know anything about this!) 

Rika simply nodded and continued searching for some good cards. 

_'Well it's now or never!'_ Takato thought. 

Takato: (nervously) "Umm… Rika?" 

Rika: (Shuffling through Digimon Card boosters) "Yeah, Gogglehead?" 

"Umm… do you want to go hangout today at the park?" Takato stuttered. 

Rika blushed lightly, but since her back was turned, Takato didn't see. "Fine, Goggle boy!" 

"Thanks, Rika! See you later at three o' clock!" Takato said before running out of the store. 

Before he ran out, Takato tripped over something, which led to the collapse of a stand of booster packs. 

_'Stupid Gogglehead…'_ Rika giggled. 

The clerk shouted in frustration. "Aw man! Now I have to put these back up again!! 

******* 

Rika was walking to the park again; in her normal attire except this time she had a full heart. Rika was looking at the cards, she had gotten. 

Rika was especially deep in thought, when she came across a specific card. 

It was a Special Edition Gallantmon card and there was only two of it in the world. Luckily, Rika had acquired it, but she couldn't figure out why she had gotten it. She figured it was just because it was a rare card. But Rika also knew there was another reason why. 

Because Takato's bio-merged form with Guilmon was Gallantmon, the holy knight Digimon. 

Rika sighed. _' Well, I guess this is another waste of my mom's precious money…'_

"Oh, Rika!" A too cheerful voice said. 

_Aww crap!_

"What do YOU want?" Rika snapped. 

Ryo smiled. "Aww no kiss for the Digimon King?" 

With that last sentence, Rika punched him in the stomach and gave him a black eye. 

"OUCH, RIKA!! But at least, you're still MY wildcat!" Ryo grinned. 

That earned him another punch and a couple hundred bruises. 

Rika walked away and said one thing as she looked over her shoulder. "FIRST, I would never KISS YOU! SECOND, I would NEVER hang out with YOU! AND THIRD, I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!" 

Ryo smirked. "So it's okay for you to hang around Takato but not moi?" 

Rika turned around and walked to the currently injured King and pointed her index finger at him. Then she pushed him with it. 

"YOU are MORE worse than Dumb and Dumber combined, Mr. PERFECT!" 

Rika walked away to the famous park. 

"WHAT???" Rika smirked when she heard Ryo yell miles away. 

*** 

At the same time, Takato was walking to the park and away from Henry's house. He was holding a bag of day old bread. He had just replaced the bread Guilmon had eaten the day before. And he had some extras, so he decided to give it to the bread hungry digimon. 

Takato smiled. He had just spent all his money buying a special Sakuyamon card. He knew that Rika would like or maybe even love it. He had also taken the time to specially wrap it for her and had drawn a picture of her and Renamon with it. Takato wrote a letter for Rika, telling her about his mystery girl and he hoped that she knew that the "girl" was her. 

Although, he was bankrupt, he smiled because he knew that Rika was worth it all. 

He went to greet Guilmon in his own hut. 

"Guilmon?" Takato called. 

Guilmon's head popped out. "Yes, Takatomon?" 

"Here's –" Takato started. 

"BREAD!" Guilmon rushed out and tackled his Tamer. 

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you anymore, huh boy?" Takato grinned and scratched his head. 

"HEY GOGGLEHEAD!!" A voice yelled. 

Takato walked outside and was greeted by Rika who had been standing there waiting for him. 

"Hi Rika!" Takato smiled. 

Rika nodded. 

"So, where's Renamon?" 

"Right here." Renamon jumped down from the tree she was in and scared the poor Goggled tamer half to death. 

"Wahh!!" Takato shouted before he fell. 

He whined before he rubbed his head. "Did you have to do that?" 

Renamon shrugged and jumped into the trees again. 

"So, what do you want, Goggles?" Rika asked before she was attacked. 

"Rika!" Takato shouted. But then he smiled. 

It was the cute, little cream puff digimon, Calumon! 

"HI RIKA!!!!!!!!!! You look mad, I think you need to cheer up! ESKIMO KISSES!!!" Calumon cried happily. The little white cream puff nuzzled Rika's face. 

"Argh! Calumon get OFF!" Rika shouted as she tried to get the little in-training off her head. 

Takato stifled his need to laugh because he didn't need any more bruises. He decided it was time to help the frustrated girl. 

"Hey, Calumon!" The digimon turned its cute little head. 

"Yeah, Takato?" 

"Guilmon has some bread! Want some?" The digimon nodded and went into the hut. 

"Here." Takato offered his hand. 

"Arigato, Goggle Boy." Rika politely accepted. 

"Here you go, Rika!" Takato gave her a red bag with some blue tissue paper in it. 

Meanwhile in the tree, Renamon looked at Rika and the bag curious to know what was in it. 

"What is this, Gogglehead? It'd better not be a trick or ELSE!" Rika threatened. 

Takato smiled and shook his head. "Open it and then tell what you think tomorrow, Rika. See you later, Rika!" 

Takato walked away smiling that he had finally given Rika his gift and hoped she felt the same way. 

Rika found a bench to sit on and slowly sat down. 

Renamon sat in a tree branch nearby and Calumon stood on the bench next to Rika, curious to know what Takato gave her. 

Rika took out the tissue paper and took out a picture with a frame and a little envelope. 

She looked at the picture in the frame. 

It was a drawing of Rika and Renamon and all her evolutions. Rika gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful picture and it was clear Takato had tried very hard to capture 

Rika's true beauty yet her tough girl image on paper. On the bottom right corner, Takato made his trademark. A pair of goggles was next to his name. 

Rika smiled. Then she took out the envelope and slowly opened it. 

She read the letter, not noticing the gold card inside. 

_Dear Rika, _

Before you read this letter, I hope you have seen the picture I drew for you and of you. I wanted to show your beauty and your tough girl attitude on paper. Remember that mystery girl we were talking about? I hope you know who she is. 'Puppet girl…' And if you're guessing it's Jeri, it's not. She likes Henry and she told me she doesn't like me more than a friend. I hope you can figure out which girl owns my heart now… I hope you like your gifts and see you tomorrow morning at ten! 

Love,   
Takato "Gogglehead" Matsuki 

Rika was shocked but she didn't understand what Takato meant by "gifts." She looked in the bag but it wasn't there so she set the letter on the bench and looked everywhere. 

Calumon had finished reading the letter and smiled in his too cute smiled and searched. 

He searched in the envelope and found the second gift. 

"Rika?" Calumon spoke in his too cute voice. 

Rika turned around and saw Calumon holding up a card. 

She took the card and smiled. It was a very rare Sakuyamon card that there was only one in the world. It was in a mini card protecter sheet thingy. On the back of the thingy was a pair of goggles and a broken heart. 

Rika started to cry lightly. Renamon who had been watching the whole thing, wasn't a bit surprised, okay maybe just a bit! She didn't expect Rika to be crying but it was true Rika had finally found love. 

Calumon asked. "Rika, do you know who Takato likes/loves?" 

Rika shook her head still clueless. 

Calumon giggled. "It's you, Rika!" 

Rika gasped loudly again shock. 

This time, Renamon chose to appear. 

"It's true, Rika. The tamer has been persisting to be your friend even when others had given up. He showed the truth about Digimon, that they are not just fighting tools, but real friends with real feelings. Everyone knew about his true feelings for you, except you." The yellow-tailed fox said. 

Rika continued to cry a little bit more. (A/N: I know that this is a little too much OOC, but oh well!) 

Calumon smiled. "Don't cry, Rika! Just tell him how you feel!" 

Rika nodded. 

Rika sat up and placed the picture, the card & letter in the envelope into the red bag and began to walk home. 

*** Takato climbed into his bed, exhausted after his parents made him work in the bakery. Takato was now nervous about what Rika would say, but he remembered what Henry had said and calmed down. Takato went to sleep peacefully dreaming of a certain redhead, he loved. 

*** 

Rika walked into her house and was greeted by her grandmother, who was on her way out to take her daily walk. 

Rika said good-bye and closed the door. 

Rumiko Nonaka came from the kitchen and greeted her daughter. 

"Hello, Rika!" 

Rumiko received no response. Immediately, she knew something was wrong because usually her daughter would reply with a mean remark. 

She came to the sofa and sat down across from Rika. 

"Rika, what's wrong?" 

Rika who had been looking down at the envelope, harshly said. "Nothing, mother." 

"Rika! What IS WRONG? You don't yell at me like you usually do and you are so quiet! What is the matter?" Rumiko snapped. 

Rika just handed her the envelope without the card inside. 

After five minutes, Rika's mother read the letter. 

"Rika… it's time I gave you some motherly advice." Rumiko suggested. 

Seeing as how there was no way out of this, Rika agreed. "Fine." 

Rumiko continued. "First, I want to ask. How do you feel for him?" 

Rika shrugged. "I don't know… I like him but my life is already a mess as it is" 

"What do you mean, Rika?" Rumiko asked. 

"You know those boyfriends you always bring home? Rika asked. Rumiko nodded. 

"I think they are really stupid, because I think they only want you because of your money and your looks. Besides, the minute they see me, they break up with you. I'm really surprised you haven't notice and if you do, you still continue to bring them! Do you know HOW MANY boyfriends, you bring back and then break up with the next day" Rika asked harshly. 

Rumiko replied. "You should have told me this! If you did, then I wouldn't bring them home anymore! I BRING them because if you liked them and mother approved then I would be happy because both of you are more important to me (Renamon included) than anything else in the world and I respect your opinions! I want you two to be able to like them and then see that I am happy with the man I might choose in the future!" 

Rika said. "Oh…Then why didn't you tell us?" 

"Because… Rumiko began. "I was afraid that you might try to scare every man off because you didn't want me to be happy." 

Rika nodded in understanding. 

Rumiko asked again. "Now any other problems you might have before we solve your LOVE one?" 

Rika hesitated at first, but decided if she didn't tell her mother, she would never stop pestering her. "Yes. I know that you might be to be just like you- a model and attend photo shoots, but I don't want to! Why can't you just leave me alone about it? I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THOSE STUPID PHOTO SHOOTS! I DON'T want to live my life being someone I'm NOT! I JUST want to BE ME!" Rika said in anger. 

Rumiko froze. She never knew Rika was like that. She had always thought Rika was just shy of the camera. She began her apology. "I'm sorry, Rika for bothering you with all those photo shoots and stuff. I just want YOU to be happy. I never knew that you didn't want to be like me. I just want to ask this, why?" 

Rika responded coldly. "BECAUSE, a model is not what I want to be! I don't know what I want to be but it's not a model! I may have gotten my looks and genes from you, but that doesn't mean I adopted the same mind as you! I don't want to be girly like all those girls at my school! I just want to be ME, not some Barbie doll that you can dress up to impress. I know you mean well, but just take a hint and stop it! Do you understand now, Mother?" 

Rumiko nodded again surprised at her daughter's outburst. She smiled. "Thank you for telling me this, Rika. All you had to do was tell me and I would stop, but I want to be able to spend some motherly time with you! Even though, I'm very busy all the time, that doesn't mean I won't make time to spend with my family." 

Rika smiled for the first time since Takato gave her her gift. 

Rumiko asked. "Anything else?" 

"The girls at my school, always say things behind my back. They expect me to be like them and act like a model's daughter should behave. I HATE THEM and I NEVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN. The only girl I have as a friend from school is another Tamer, Jeri Katou." Rika explained. 

Rumiko again nodded and asked. "What do you want me to do? I can't change how the girls act." 

"I want to change schools!" Rika firmly stated. 

Rumiko agreed. "Fine. If you want that, I'll do it for your sake. I'll see what schools I can change you to. Just tell your friend Jeri." 

"Fine." Was Rika's response. 

"Rika, how do you feel about Takato?" Rumiko asked. 

Rika pondered about it for a while. "He's just a Gogglehead just like those guys on the show. But he always makes me smile, laugh, and other stuff that people haven't even seen from me before. When I first met him, he always tried to be my friend and kept trying. He even showed me that Digimon are our friends and not just things that are used to fight. " 

Rumiko chuckled. 

"Why are you smiling?" Rika demanded. 

Rumiko grinned. "You just answered your own question, Rika. The fact that you he has been able to bring out your true self and that he has shown you things that you never knew and that he has constantly, tried to be your friend, are just all reasons to prove that you do like him. A lot. Maybe even love him." 

Rika thought about it. Her mother was right and all the things she said were true. 

Rika stood up and hugged her mom. 

She smiled again. "Thanks mom." 

"Your welcome, Rika. We should do this again, sometime." Rumiko suggested. 

Rika snorted. "Sure, mom. Sure." 

Rika walked upstairs to her room and hung the picture and placed the card and letter on the table next to her before going to sleep. 

Away from the room, Mrs. Nonaka and Renamon had heard the whole conversation. 

Mrs. Nonaka smiled. "Well done, my daughter. You finally understand your daughter." 

Renamon nodded in agreement before disappearing again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Jeri's voice**: Wow, what a chat! Finally, a mother-daughter understanding! What will happen when Rika goes to the park to talk with Takato? Find out next time on "**Dealing with Love**: _The End… for now_! 

I know that Rika & Takato are suppose to be in high school but just include Rika's private school as part of high school too! And she's suppose to know the other Digidestined but oh well! 

Anyways, how was it? It's the longest chapter of the story! I hope you guys like it and hopefully Rika was okay! 

Note: All these coincidences between the Chosens and the Tamers will be explained in the **SEQUEL: Dreams Come True!**


	5. She's finally found Love

Well haha! The final chapter is here! I know this story is really crappy but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways I have decided to make the Taiora story afterall. It will be just like "Eternal Memories" except some differences. AND I REPEAT NOT EXACTLY THE SAME! Just the same plot cause I figured that if I did the leaving thing with the last season of Digimon then I should do the same with the first one. I also might change the title and by the way, please read it if you like Taioras. (I haven't read ANY single Taioras, meaning I have NEVER read any that don't have any other couples from other seasons in it.) 

**DISCLAIMER**: IF I DID OWN DIGIMON, I WOULD BE FRICKING RICH AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS! 

Enjoy! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Dealing with Love**

Chapter 5 

_She's finally found Love_

Rika was calmly walking along the sidewalk on her way to meet Takato and tell him her feelings. She was wearing her trademark heart shirt, this time with a full heart and her other normal attire. She was happy that her life had finally settled down. 

She came into a clearing and saw Takato talking to Jeri and suddenly the girl kissed him on the cheek. 

Rika couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears and ran off. 

Takato who saw this ran after her. 

"Rika! Wait!!" He called after her. 

Jeri stood there, silently and smiled. "Good Luck, Takato!" 

Then she quickly pulled her cell phone out and called all the Tamers. 

*** (At Nonaka Residence) 

Rika was sitting on the steps, sobbing. She couldn't believe Takato would betray her like that. _'He's just a stupid Gogglehead! All that crap he said is just a trick to bring out a weak 'me.' Well now he should be happy! He has Puppet Girl to love him now! No! That's not right. He is the kindest and gentlest person I've ever met, even if he doesn't love me, I have to be happy for him…' _

"RIKA!" The goggled tamer ran up to her, panting. 

Rika scoffed. "What are YOU doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Takato asked clearly confused. 

Rika snapped angrily. "Puppet Girl!!" 

Takato slapped his forehead and sat down beside Rika. "Ohhh! Her? She's only a friend who thanked me for setting her up with Henry." 

Rika blinked. 'Oh my God! What have I done? I have to tell him now…' 

Rika stuttered. "Umm… thank you for the picture and the card." 

"Your welcome!" Takato smiled sweetly. 

Rika smiled. "I-I think no... I KNOW I love you. And I want to be the girl that you only have feelings for." 

Takato was surprised at this but smiled. "Well I-I l-love you too… So will you be my girlfriend?" 

Rika smacked him in the head and gave him a short kiss on the lips. 

"Of course you're my boyfriend and you'll always be my Gogglehead!" Rika grinned. 

Takato smiled. "And you will always be my Digimon Queen." 

Takato stood up and held out his hand. 

Rika took it and stood up. 

They hugged for an immense amount of time and kissed passionately for about two minutes when they heard a shout. 

"WAY TO GO, GOGGLEHEAD!! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT IT ON!!!" 

They both turned to the voice, annoyed. 

And there stood all the Tamers, grinning a few miles away. 

"Can it, Bunny!" Rika yelled. 

Kazu shouted out which was very unwise of him. "ABOUT TIME, CHUMLEY!! WE WERE WONDERING WHEN YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!!" 

Rika screamed and was about to beat the crap out of both but Takato held his arms on her. 

Rika yelled in frustration. "THAT'S IT, Gogglehead!! Lemme go!! I NEED to kill them RIGHT now!!" 

The dog/rabbit digimon cowered behind his blue-haired tamer as the group walked towards the couple. 

Takato chuckled lightly. "Calm down, Rika! Let's enjoy this while the day lasts, okay? (whispers) Besides I still have some extra water balloons in the park." 

Rika smirked and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. 

The pair that caused trouble were surprised when Rika didn't beat them. 

The group of Tamers went and congratulated the couple. 

Then the friend went to the park to hang out. 

Calumon, Guilmon and Terriermon began playing tag. 

While the others watched a card game between Henry and Kazu, Rika and Takato had snuck away to get the balloons. 

Then someone realized they were missing. 

"Hey where's our lovely new couple?" Terriermon asked. 

"Right HERE!" A voice said. 

Then came flying water balloons at everyone's faces. Rika was literally throwing all of hers at Kazu and Terriermon. 

The group enjoyed the game until it was time to go home. 

"Aww man! Now my fur is soaked!" Terriermon whined. 

Rika assured him. "Don't worry Rabbitmon! It won't be a problem for me to hang you on the clothesline to dry by your ears." 

Terriermon quickly said. "Nah! It's okay Rika! I can live with this!" 

The others laughed. 

While the others went home, Henry decided to walk Jeri home too. Everyone congratulated the new couple and said their good-byes. 

Takato and Rika were walking back to Rika's house. 

Takato nervously put his arm around Rika and held her close. He was afraid that Rika would hit him, but surprisingly she welcomed his warmth. 

"So you happy that I'm finally your girlfriend, Gogglehead?" Rika joked. 

Takato stopped and looked at Rika's violet orbs. "Of course, Queenie." 

Takato leaned in for a kiss but was met with a whack in the head. "Oww." 

Rika complained. "Oh shut up! And please don't call me THAT nickname!" 

Takato smiled. "Whatever you say my dear." 

Rika laughed. "Stupid Gogglehead." She grabbed Takato's head and kissed him passionately for a while. 

A voice was heard laughing in the air. 

"Whoo! Some hot stuff here!! Already a couple for a few hours and he's already taking orders from her!" Terriermon howled with laughter. 

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW TAKATO MATSUKI, I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP!!" Rika yelled in anger. 

Takato calmed her down. "Calm down just go inside into your house and tonight you can think of ways to beat him, okay?" 

Rika agreed and stomped inside and slammed the door, rather loudly. 

Terriermon snickered. 

"ZIP it Terriermon unless you want Rika on your tail!" Takato threatened. 

Terriermon pondered. "But I don't have a tail." 

Takato gave up and began walking home. 

Terriermon sat on the roof of the Nonaka Mansion. While he did, a certain yellow-tailed fox had an expression that almost looked like a smile. 

She said. "It's about time, Rika... You have finally opened up and told Takato your feelings." 

Terriermon who heard the voice, greeted Renamon. 

Then Terriermon prophesized, in a mysterious voice and said. "Now we will see if that love is strong enough to save them and the world from a previous Evil that will once againrise to cause havoc. But... I believe in them and all the Digidestineds and Tamers. They will prevail even if it means they might have to sacrifice someone they dearly love." 

Terriermon shook his head in guilt. _'Why? Did I have to know of the future and this stupid prophecy? This stupid legend will break the strongest Chosen Ones' hearts! But I have no choice, what will happen will happen and I have no doubt in my mind, everything will be all right... Momentai, Terriermon.' _

Then with those last words, Terriermon flew away back home to the Wongs' Apartment. 

Renamon wondered. _'What could Terriermon mean?' _

Little did she know, all her questions would be answered in a just few years. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jeri's voice**: Wow! They finally got together huh? What can Terriermon mean and how much does he know? What's with all these other DIGIMON characters? Are they truly coincidences or do they have to do with Fate? Tune in next time on "**Digimon: Digital Monsters! **" 

Yay! I'm finally done! Please check my profile to get a preview of a new fanfic idea I just thought of! 

Why does Terriermon know so much? Or the better question: _Why Terriermon? _Because everyone should know that he is more than a comical Digimon plus he's one of my favorite Digimon! I was going to do Calumon but he's just too innocent and adorable to give a great, big job to! 

Bye bye everyone!! See ya in my Taiora and Daikari story! And maybe my new Rukato story coming soon! 


End file.
